Fonte des neiges
by beautydoe
Summary: ATTENTION ! SPOIL SUR LES CHAPITRES DE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST NON PARUS EN FRANCEFrontières nord. L'agitation règne sur cet univers gelé. Le besion de respirer se fait sentir par la chef des lieux... Petit Olivia&Miles.


Les personnage de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas.

Voilà ma première fic, alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait

----

**Fonte des neiges**

Après avoir donné les ordres à ses subordonnés, le Général de Division Olivia Milla Amstrong, avait besoin de s'isoler. Elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers son bureau. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'appuyant contre le battant. Enfin seul. Elle retira son manteau, s'installa dans son fauteuil, se tourna vers la baie vitrée et contempla le paysage enneigé qui se déployait sans fin autour de la forteresse de Briggs.

La frontière nord avec Drachma avait été le théâtre d'évènements épuisant, ces dernières heures.

L'arrivé du Fullmetal et de son frère, l'apparition de cet homonculus et la bataille acharner qui s'en ai suivi pour l'immobiliser, les révélations sur la corruption dans l'armée et les plans machiavélique de ce 'Père', l'arrivé de cet exécrable Lieutenant Général Raven et de se psychopathe d'alchimiste écarlate Zolf J. Kimbley… Bref, elle se sentait fatiguée et l'avenir ne présageait rien de bon.

Un petit coup de frais ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle se leva ouvrit la porte fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon. Elle s'accouda sur la rambarde, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

Le major Miles, assistant personnel du Général de division, l'avait vu se retirer discrètement. Il avait vu ses traits tirés et s'inquiétait terriblement pour elle. Il en pinçait pour elle et la voir comme ça sans pouvoir lui tendre la main lui brisait le cœur. Il attendit quelque minutes avant de se diriger aussi vers son bureau. Il toqua à la porte mais n'obtenu pas de réponse. Son inquiétude monta d'un cran. Alors il ouvrit la porte et y passa la tète.

- Général ?

Il vit le manteau posé dans un coin et la fenêtre ouverte. Il entra dans la pièce et s'orienta vers l'extérieur.

- Général ?

Ses cheveux virevoltaient autour d'elle, soulevés par le vent glacial.

- Miles. Vous savez comment l'on me surnomme ?

Miles fut déconcerté par la question et ne répondit rien.

- La reine des glaces !!

Elle poussa un soupir triste.

- Toute ces années, je me suis battu, je me suis barricadé derrière une porte blindée, ne m'autorisant aucun sentiment pour avancer et gagner. Je me suis sacrifiée pour mon pays. Je suis crainte et respectée pour ces raisons. Je devrais être fière de moi. Mais en faite… je me sens vide.

Un frisson la parcouru. Miles l'avait remarqué et retira son propre manteau pour le poser sur les épaules de son supérieur. Elle glissa sa main sur la sienne. Miles fut surpris par ce contact et se raidi mais ne protesta pas.

- Aujourd'hui je suis las. On ne voit en moi que la militaire acharnée mais je suis aussi une femme et ça, personne ne le remarque plus depuis longtemps.

Même si elle lui tournait le dos, Miles ressentit sa détresse. Il prit le risque de se faire taillader, et la sera dans ses bras. Contre toute attente, elle s'abandonna contre lui. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, puis elle se tourna vers lui. Elle lui retira ses lunettes, elle voulait voir ses yeux flamboyants. Elle caressa sa joue.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai envi de retrouver la femme qui est en moi et de laisser libre cours aux sentiments que j'ai pour toi.

Miles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'avait jamais espéré une telle déclaration.

- Général…

- Appelles moi Milla, s'il te plait. Dit elle avec un regard implorant.

- Milla…

Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il releva la tète.

- Milla, j'ai attendu un signe de toi depuis tellement longtemps.

Elle lui sourit, les yeux pétillants. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fut d'abord très doux puis plus pressant. Leurs corps s'échauffaient. Elle lâcha toutes les barrières. Elle murmura dans un seul souffle :

- Oh Miles, fais moi l'amour.

Il passa un bras derrière ses genoux et la souleva. Il retourna dans le bureau repoussa d'un coup de pied la porte-fenêtre. Il pris la peine de tirer le verrou de la porte et se dirigea vers les appartements personnels de sa supérieure adjacent au bureau.

Il la reposa sur ses pieds à coté du lit. Ils prirent tout le temps de se déshabiller l'un l'autre et de goûter chaque parcelle de peau découverte avec gourmandise. Ils contemplèrent leur nudité avec émerveillement.

Elle était si belle. Elle avait un corps ferme sous une peau laiteuse. Une jolie poitrine, un ventre plat, des fesses juste rondes, des jambes fuselées.

Il était si beau. Il avait un corps musclé sous une peau mate. Des bras puissants, un buste bien dessiné, des fesses fermes.

Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit toute en faisant courir ses mains sur sa peau douce. Elle frissonna sous le contact. Il eu l'impression qu'elle avait peur alors il l'interrogea du regard. Elle lui sourit.

- Je n'ai pas eu de relation avec un homme depuis bien longtemps, alors je suis un peu…

Il caressa le visage pour la rassurer.

- Je n'en ai pas eu plus que toi. Laissons les choses venir d'elle-même.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et revint sur son visage et pris possession de sa bouche. Elle avait un goût sucré.

Elle posa ses mains dans son dos pour l'attirer plus près d'elle. Elle avait besoin de son contact. Elle ressentit tout de suite un courant électrique la traverser et ses doigts qu'il faisait glisser sur son corps, éveillais le feu qui y couvait.

Elle se mit à onduler contre lui ce qui fit monté son désir. Mais même s'il avait envi de la posséder tout de suite. Il voulait d'abord connaître le goût de la moindre partie de son corps et lui donner tout le plaisir qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou, sur son décolleté, s'arrêta sur sa poitrine et mordilla légèrement son mamelon pendant qu'il malaxait l'autre sein avec douceur. Elle poussa un petit soupir de contentement.

Il continua sa descente en imprimant ses lèvres sur sa taille, autour de son nombril et dans le creux de l'aine. Il releva ses jambes et les parcouru jusqu'aux chevilles puis remonta sur l'intérieur des cuisses. Il écarta un peu plus ces dernières pour avoir accès à son intimité. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, elle frémit. Il joua un peu et introduisit ces doigts en elle. Elle se cambra instantanément et sa respiration s'accéléra. Alors il se positionna au dessus d'elle, et doucement, la pénétra.

Une fois entré en elle, il se délecta de la douce sensation de chaleur qu'elle lui prodiguait. Quand il commença à bouger en elle, une vague de sensations indescriptibles la submergea. Elle se cambra pour offrir un meilleur contact à son partenaire.

Il augmenta l'allure de ses mouvements. Ils se couvraient de baisers et de caresses, emporté par le plaisir. Chaque vas et viens les emmenaient toujours plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il la sentit se contracter autour de lui, elle sera plus fort ses bras autour de sa nuque et étouffa ses gémissements contre sa tempe. Alors il se laissa aller à l'explosion de sensations et se répandit en elle dans un soupir d'extase.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger comme pour ne pas effacer l'instant qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Il se dressa sur ses coudes pour la contempler.

Ses yeux bleu glacier étaient remplis d'étoiles, ses joues étaient rosies par l'effort et ses belles lèvres rose pale étaient étirées par un sourire satisfait.

Il repoussa du bout du doigt une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds clairs qui lui traversait le visage. Elle attrapa sa main au passage et y apposa un baiser sur la paume. De l'autre main, elle caressa son visage. Son regard brûlant la faisait vibrer. Elle voulait imprimer cet instant de plénitude dans son esprit.

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement avant de se glisser hors du lit et de se diriger vers la salle de bain en emportant ses vêtements. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard revêtue de son uniforme. Il fit de même puis la rejoignit dans son bureau.

Elle avait déjà remit son manteau et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec douceur mais aussi avec sérieux.

- Ce qui vient de se passer ne doit pas sortir d'ici. Nos comportements à l'extérieur ne doivent pas changer. Pas de coups d'œil, pas de gestes intimes, pas de sollicitudes particulières. Sinon nous risquons d'avoir des ennuis.

- Bien.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta la main sur la poignée.

- Miles…

- Hum…

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Milla.

Elle sourit, elle ouvrit la porte et quand elle passa de l'autre coté elle avait reprit son expression de fauve en chasse et avançait d'un pas sûre dans le couloir. Miles chaussa ses lunettes et lui emboîta le pas avec autant de détermination.

Elle était redevenue la Reine des glaces mais dans on cœur, neige avait fondue.

----

C'est fini.

Le couple Miles/Olivia est un couple que l'on voit très peu c'est peut être mais qui est très mignon, alors voilà j'ai pris ma 'plume'.

C'était une onshot mais en fonction de vos réactions, je pourrais peut-être essayer de faire une suite. Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.

Merci


End file.
